This invention relates, in general, to raster scan video display systems, and more particularly, to a programmable video display generator for use in a video display system.
Video display systems are well known and have been widely used in recent years. Display systems are typically raster scan video display systems displaying images such as alphanumeric characters, fixed scenes, fixed objects and/or moveable objects. The greater number of modifications that can be made to the video presentation of images the more entertaining and more versatile is the video display system. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,064 which issued to Traster on Sept. 15, 1981. Yet a greater number of modifications to the images displayed, without greatly increasing the circuitry required, is desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved programmable video display generator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a video display generator which is useful in home computers as well as videotext displays and is compatible with all major world television standards with or without interlace.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a video display generator capable of supporting a large random access memory (RAM) and having a large number of available colors.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a video display generator having game oriented attributes and smooth scrolling with the capability of operating with an 8-bit or a 16-bit microprocessor.
Yet another further object of the present invention is to provide a video display system having a virtual screen which is larger than the actual or displayed screen and having high vertical and horizontal resolution.